User talk:ELSenorTI
Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ELMOYQUENOCHE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesteelernation2 (Talk) 06:47, May 20, 2012 Re: Hello. Hmmm....I betcha 22 is one with King Henry, cause we've been waiting for him, and 23 I think is Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. And no, never heard of you, but it's nice to meet you! BasaltWolfED145RS 20:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The only dino that comes to mind is Yoshi, but who would battle him? About the animal rap battle, I did say on Epic Rap Battles of History 22 that I'd like Speedy Gonzales vs Sonic the Hedgehog, but someone said it would be hard to make Lloyd and Peter look like animals without making them looking ridiculous. But, it's not a bad idea to make an animal rap battle, it's just hard. BasaltWolfED145RS 20:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he did, but the costume looked rather wierd. A three way rap would be awesome, but it'd take longer to make than other battles, making a bigger wait. But, it would be awesome either way. BasaltWolfED145RS 21:47, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ...I never said anything who would compete, but I agree on what you said. BasaltWolfED145RS 00:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess he is. Have you seen the photos I uploaded on my profile? BasaltWolfED145RS 22:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, technically Macho Man was on the same side as Hulk Hogan (NicePeter), and the pic is basically Nicepeter's roles and ones who were on the same side as Pete (Macho Man, Billy Mays, Dr Seuss and Things 1 & 2, Mario, Young MJ, etc.) whether the person with Pete was Lloyd or not. Though, I don't put it on the pic, I just put the person who had the title thingy (exculding Macho Man, cause, otherwise the pic wouldn't look good with the other pic). The Opposing side is the person who was against Nicepeter's character, even if it wasn't Lloyd (some of those include Palin, Kim Jong-il, Bieber, Einstein, etc.). And before you even ask about Cleopatra and Marilyn, I put Cleopatra on the Nice Peter side, cause she barely got angry, and almost mocking, like Pete's roles (Easter Bunny, Lincoln, MJ, etc), while Marilyn, on the otherhand, sounded REALLY pissed off at the end, like most characters on the opposing side (Chuck Norris, Bonaparte, Mr. T, etc). As for Steve Jobs, I need to wait until the actual video comes out, so someone can post pictures of the battle on the wiki, so I can finish that. And I'll also put the person who battles Steve on the opposing side pic........wow, I wrote a lot. BasaltWolfED145RS 17:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Not really. Well, we'll probably find out who's Steve is going up against tommorrow. BasaltWolfED145RS 18:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that many people upload videos in the morning, well, at least I don't. Would you upload a video when YOU just got up from bed? I'm pretty sure he'll upload it soon. But I have been hearing that he's not going to today. BasaltWolfED145RS 21:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The founder is TheSteelersnation2 -Ynkrdlevin17